warframefandomcom_es-20200215-history
El precepto de Jordas
| tipo = Aventura secundaria | requisitos = Convergencia de Eris | recompensa = Plano de Atlas Misión de asesinato del Golem Jordas | repetible = | aventuraprevia = | aventurasiguiente = }} El precepto de Jordas es una aventura que involucra a un Céfalon en apuros, el cual busca ayuda para erradicar una infestación. Completar esta aventura te recompensa con el plano necesario para construir el Warframe de Atlas, así como el acceso a la segunda área de Eris, el Golem Jordas. Tutorial La aventura se adquiere automáticamente cuando completas la convergencia de Plutón a Eris, seguido de eso les llegara un correo a su Bandeja de entrada: Esta aventura se puede encontrar como "El precepto de Jordas" en el códice, hay que darle click y la misma esta se iniciará. Contanta con el Céfalon abandonado La aventura comienza con Céfalon Jordas enviandonos una señal: Recolecta vainas ferolíacas de Juggernauts In order to create Vainas ferolíacas, players must hunt down infestación Juggernauts that can be found throughout Infested-occupied space, and harvest the parts and Blueprint necessary to build them. This part of the quest is not tied down to any one node, and can be accomplished in any node the player desires, so long as they can find Juggernauts and defeat them for the Pherliac Pod components. You do not need to defeat infested to get the warning for the Juggernaut (first roar), instead its a common practice to run past enemies until first roar then kill all trailing infested, making the Juggernaut show up (second roar). Once the player has collected all the necessary parts, they must then construct the Pods in the fundición and await its completion, which will take about 8 hours. If the player already has Pherliac Pods prior to the quest, they will immediately be skipped to the next part of the quest. Prueba las vainas ferolíacas con los Infestados: Isos, Eris The pods are ready. Tell us your location. —Ordis This mission requires that the player equip their newly completed Pherliac Pod in their Gear. Really? No, they will need calibration. —Jordas After acquiring a Pherliac Pod, Jordas and Ordis task the player with testing the effectiveness of the Pods against Infested on an Exterminio mission in Isos, Eris. Any severe Infestation should be enough. —Jordas Upon deploying a Pherliac Pod, Jordas informs the player that they require a more potent Pod stating that the Golem requires more, and tells them that he has sent them a blueprint for an irradiated Pod. Dangerous but beautiful I can almost taste them, but the Golem needs something more potent. —Jordas Oh well yes. I suppose this is something my Operator can arrange. /glitch isn't it, Operator. —Ordis Hurry! No rush. —Jordas I would never abandon a fellow Cephalon but centuries adrift have not been kind. I suppose all Cephalons degrade, don't they? —Ordis Elabora vainas ferolíacas potentes en la fundición After completing the Isos mission, Jordas will send an inbox message that contains the blueprint to construct a vainas ferolíacas potentes, which will need to be built. If the Potent Pherliac Pod cannot be found in the foundry, be sure to check your inbox to receive Jordas' message as well as the blueprint. Once built, Ordis extols the player's greatness, while Jordas appears eager to have the Tenno come to him. Cephalon, we have irradiated the Pherliac pods. My Operator is ready to save you! Do you see how great the Operator is? —Ordis Yes. I cannot wait to meet this Operator! Bring them to Eris! Hurry. Don't regret this. —Jordas Asesina al Golem: Eris Before embarking on this mission, players must equip the Potent Pherliac Pods in their Gear, and ensure that they are capable of using an Archwing. The Tenno must now find the Golem in order to defeat them, which can be located in its own node on Eris. As the Tenno go deeper into the nave infestada, Jordas, questioning the player about their Pherliac Pods, begins to accuse the Tenno of being greedy scavengers only there for the Warframe parts, at which point Ordis begins to question Jordas' actions with foreboding, asking the Tenno what he has gotten them into. Upon reaching a massive room with a large Infested mass in the middle, the Tenno will fight a Mastodonte Juggernaut, with Ordis realizing that Jordas' strange and conflicting actions was him luring them into a trap. Once the Juggernaut Behemoth is defeated, Ordis detects a much larger Infested lifeform as the spacecraft they are in begins to break apart. Transitioning into an Archwing espacio libre environment, the player then encounters the gigantic Golem Jordas, which they must defeat in order to clear the mission. Upon defeating the Golem, Jordas, free from Infested influence, thanks the player as his final words. After Ordis muses upon his feelings on the entire ordeal, the quest will finish by rewarding the player with the blueprint for the Atlas Warframe, and the unlocking of the Jordas Golem Assassination mission on Eris. Erroes *The Potent Pherliac Pod inbox message may not arrive upon completion of the Isos mission. Logging out and logging back in, or exiting the game completely and re-logging can solve the problem. *After killing the Mastodonte Juggernaut, if the player switches to their operator before the cutscene, they will be sucked into space without the player's Warframe. The player will be unable to move until the player transfers back to their Warframe, where they will remain stuck inside the infested corpus ship for the remainder of the mission. Ver también *Golem Jordas Historial de actualizaciones *Fixed a typo in the Jordas Precept Quest. *Fixed a typo in the Jordas Precept Quest. *Fixed the wrong quest diorama appearing upon completion of the Jordas Precept. *Fixed further issues with people unable to access the Jordas Precept quest. *Introducido. }} en:The Jordas Precept